<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the one that I want at the end of the day by LauraMofos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321913">you're the one that I want at the end of the day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMofos/pseuds/LauraMofos'>LauraMofos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, For the both of them, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, Secret Crush, brian's dad is homophobic, john and freddie are very good friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMofos/pseuds/LauraMofos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's parents come to the boys' flat, but not before Brian tells them he has a boyfriend out of spite; Roger is the perfect suitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're the one that I want at the end of the day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heya, that's on me being productive!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Screams could be heard from the bedroom. Brian’s screams more specifically, he was on the phone with his parents and let’s just say, it was not going so well. He was raging and frustrated and his voice could be heard from the living room where Roger, Freddie and John were trying to watch some kind of tv show. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s alright?” asked Freddie to the other two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They knew Brian’s relationship with his parents was not the best at all, and you could expect eye rolls and voice raising from Brian everytime he was talking to them; well, mainly to his father who was always so harsh and expected so much of him, he still was not other the fact that his son “gave up” his study to focus on his musical career - that was going absolutely great, by the way, the public seem to love them and they were about to record a new album in the next few months now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Useless and completely ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his father called it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You could have had such a brilliant career if you hadn’t decided to fool around with these freaks,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would say. Especially since Brian came out as gay to his parents, the relationship has worsened even more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, of course you would be now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> would spat his father. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at them, they changed you, that’s what happen when you stay with these kind of people for too long. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Freddie, Roger and John were aware of the way Brian’s dad thought about them, but they could not do much except reassure Brian that everything his father says to him is wrong and terrible. The screams seem to have stopped by now, Roger rose to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to talk to him,” said the blonde. They knew how upset Brian could get after these kind of phone calls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked to the bedroom and softly knocked on the door. He waited a minute until he heard a soft “Come in”. When he entered, he saw Brian laying face down on the bed. Roger sat at the end of the bed, he knew Brian was not going to lift his head from the pillow, or start the conversation, so he decided to talk first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright? I mean, I understand how hard it might be for you and I understand if you don’t want to answ-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger, I have a huge favour to ask you,” mumbled Brian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, anything,” replied Roger without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would do absolutely anything for his friends, but more especially for Brian. Not only have they been best friends the longest, but Roger also has a massive crush on Brian. Of course, he would never tell him, that would absolutely ruin everything from their friendship to their music career, but he did tell his other two bandmates. He knew they will never judge him, or even tell his secret to anyone; they were really good friends. Brian finally turned around so that he was staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you be my boyfriend?” Brian asked with his eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes? Brian, I don’t think I really understan-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s just that my parents are going to come here next weekend, and on the phone I might have told my dad that I have a boyfriend, just out of spite, I was not even thinking, he kept saying that it was just a phase, I’m so sorry I don’t want to get you through this if you feel uncomfortable or anything,” Brian was just rambling at this point, and Roger cut him shortly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Bri, of course I don’t mind, you know I’d do anything for you, especially if it is to anger your dad, but I promise I’ll try to put on my very best behaviour.” Roger was smiling at Brian when he looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank you so much! But you’re sure? Like, I’ll understand if you don’t want to do it, especially in front of my dad, I don’t want you to be ashamed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roger did not answer, he simply got closer to Brian to embrace him. The latter let himself relax and put his face in Roger’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never be ashamed of you, Bri don’t underestimate yourself! We’re going to be the best couple in this house, don’t worry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roger let go of Brian before getting up the bed and walking towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now, we have to tell these two they got some competition!” The blonde exclaimed before running out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Roger, no-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, Brian and I are together!” exclaimed Roger while entering the living room where John and Freddie were still peacefully watching tv.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come again?” Freddie turned his head to Roger, completely flabbergasted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John was equally as shocked and decided to turn off the tv, deciding that what was just declared was definitely more interesting. Brian rushed into the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Roger, don’t. Guys, like yeah we are technically together now, but not for real like not actually together.” Brian’s explanation did not really help the other two understand this situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freddie and John looked at each other before looking back at the new “couple”. Brian was looking a bit awkward while Roger was more than pleased to have said these words. But the reason why this is now a thing was still obscur to the two men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically, my parents are coming for dinner on Saturday evening, and I told my dad that I have a boyfriend, so Roger is my boyfriend for the weekend now, but please act like we’re together for real.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this part is not going to be too complicated for us,” muttered John before Freddie reprimanded him by lightly slapping him on the hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What an original idea my darlings,” Freddie said with a smile, “Brian, do you mind if I talk to you in the kitchen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian followed the singer to the kitchen and closed the door behind him; Freddie immediately turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you out of your goddamn mind? How do you think this is going to end?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I panicked! Roger was the first person I thought of…” Brian answered, looking down at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course he would be…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freddie looked at Brian with a soft smile. A few weeks ago, Brian came home from the pub, drunk and crying. John and Freddie were very puzzled when he entered their bedroom and sat on the bed, still bawling his eyes out. When he had calmed down, he explained to them that he has feelings for Roger, that he could not take it anymore, the fact that they are literally living together and yet he couldn’t risk anything or the band and their friendship would be ruined, and of course, being the good friends they are, the couple agreed to keep his secret, not without sharing a knowing look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen Bri, I’m sure it’s going to be fine, it’s just for one evening, yeah?” tried Freddie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew it was going to be complex for the both of them, but he could do nothing, except being supportive. Never in a million years would he or John reveal what they know, firstly because it was not their place to reveal another person’s feelings, but also because they promised not to. Brian raised his head and looked shyly at Freddie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right, and then everything would be back the way it was before, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully, yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Freddie</span>
  <em>
    <span>, or you two could stop being so blind and realize that it’s so obvious the feeling is mutual, for god’s sake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sure, darling,” cheered Freddie, “come on now, let’s go back to the living room with our respective boyfriends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” the guitarist exasperated, “Actually, I could really get used to it…” he mumbled, following Freddie out of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>John looked up at Freddie with desperate eyes when they made their presence known in the room; Roger was slumped on the couch, his head on John’s thighs, it looked like he has been rambling for the past ten minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank God, sweet Jesus,” cried the brunette, “I can’t with him anymore,” John got up from the couch, making Roger fall on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, John,” grunted the drummer, “Why were you in the kitchen you two, hm? What are you hiding?” He was now seated on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brian began to stutter and turn red, the singer decided to take pity on him and answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, how useless and obvious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on dear, we were just deciding on what we were going to cook for Brian’s parents. Uh, spaghetti with vegetarian bolognese?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roger suspiciously looked at them. Brian really wished the ground would open up and swallow him, at this point. He really hoped that Roger did not overhear what they were talking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Roger shrugged, “yummy. Now, come here my baby cakes, sweet lover,” he made grabby-hands at Brian, who was completely overwhelmed by events. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for the love of God Roger, give the poor man a break, you’re not going to be like that for three days until the end of the weekend?” John was back on the couch, with Freddie by his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have to get into character. See, I can get pretty romantic when I want to,” he got up the floor and grabbed Brian’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just sound like a freak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, according to some people, I am. Come on now hot stuff, let’s go think about what we are going to wear for this wonderful meal,” the blonde kept his hold on Brian’s hand and dragged him out of the room. The latter just looked over at John and Freddie like he regretted every decision he ever made, but he was also blushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The real couple was now alone again in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brian is in such deep shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know they’ll have to talk to each other about that at some point, darling. And I think this is the perfect occasion for them to realize and confess their feelings,” Freddie said dreamily, “Not to be mean or anything, but I can’t deal with this situation anymore. I agreed to keep their secret, which I will, but it is so frustrating to see them act like middle schoolers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more,” sighed John. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard laughter coming from the bedroom where the “new” couple were trying different eccentric clothes that would definitely make Brian’s parents faint if they saw him like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, if during the evening we keep complimenting their relationship and how well they go together, maybe that will help them,” suggested Freddie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, I mean we might as well be fully involved in this nonsense,” smiled John brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I love you,” he kissed him softly on the lips, “Come on now get up, we cannot stay on this couch the whole day, we have to help the two lovebirds get ready for this weekend.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short chapter but i think this fiction is going to have like three chapters?? i think that should be enough lmao anyway take care!!</p>
<p>(don't forget to leave kudos/comments if you feel like it!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>